


the lovers, the dreamers, and me

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Dom Rolf Scamander, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Quickies, Sex Pollen, Shorts, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub Luna Lovegood, Trapped, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Luna/Rolf short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/gifts), [Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles/gifts), [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> Title from the Rainbow Connection. <3

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'First Kiss' for HugBubble

3.  'Trapped' for HugBubble

4.  'Rainbow Child' for HugBubble

5.  'Bohemian Rhapsody' for KatieHavok

6.   ***** 'Dominate; Wet & Messy; Strip Tease' for Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles

7.   ***** 'Quick & Dirty; Sex Pollen; Fingering' for HugBubble

8.  'Met at ComicCon' for Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles

9.  'Fog' for Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles


	2. 'First Kiss' for HugBubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> First Kiss, Kissing

Rolf smiled shyly, running his hand through his dark curls.  “Do you really like them, Luna?  I…” he cleared his throat.  “I picked them with you in mind.”  

She pressed the small bouquet to her nose, inhaling deeply and humming her appreciation.  ‘I do, Rolf…” Luna rose on her tiptoes, intending to press a kiss to his cheek, but it landed on his lips instead.  

They both froze for a moment, his lips painfully dormant under hers before he tilted his head down to better receive the kiss.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drank him in.

 


	3. 'Trapped' for HugBubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Trapped

“Alohomora!”  Rolf pointed his wand at the lock to no avail.  “It’s not working…” 

“Calm down…” Luna said softly.  “Just let me think…”  

“Calm down?  You’re as bad as my grandfather…”  

“He has a point, you know?” she countered.  “Worrying causes twice the trouble.”  She pulled out her wand, “Wingardium Leviosa…”  She lifted a large cinder block in the air and sent it barreling through the glass at the top of the door.  “There…”  She cast a quick cushioning charm on the jagged edges of glass and climbed through.  “That wouldn’t have taken me nearly as long if you weren’t worrying so loudly…”  

Rolf rolled his eyes and clambered through after her.  “My apologies, dear.” 

 


	4. 'Rainbow Child' for HugBubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Rainbow Child' by Dan Reed Network
> 
> Fluff

Contrary to popular (mostly Rita Skeeter’s) belief, Rolf wasn’t horrified by Luna’s rainbow wedding dress.  No, he absolutely loved it.  He couldn’t find a single fault with it.  

Because it was unapologetically  _Luna_.  And Rolf loved Luna without reservations.  

She glided up the aisle amid whispers and he couldn’t care less.  Because she was perfect.  

Perfectly  _Luna_.   

 


	5. 'Bohemian Rhapsody' for KatieHavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen.
> 
> Nightmares

Rolf sat up with a start, his eyes searching frantically in the darkness for the one who pursued him.  A death eater whose name he’d never learned.  

His breath came in short bursts and sweat poured down his forehead.  

And then Luna’s cool hands smoothed back his hair.  A burst of light from the bedside lamp.  A quick look around the room.  

His heart began to calm down immediately.  A dream.  Just another dream.  

“That death eater again?” Luna asked softly, her fingers brushing the hair from his face where it stuck.

Rolf’s hands went to her waist, his thumbs brushing over her swollen belly.  Tears pricked at his eyes as he nodded, leaning forward until he could wrap his arms around her, press his face against her, feel the kicks from within. Life.  His child.  His  _children_ , if Luna’s intuition was correct. And he was inclined to believe her.  

“Perhaps we could give his description to someone. Find out his name?  Notify his family, Rolf?”  

He nodded again.  “I think…I think that might help, Luna.  Thank you.”  

She hummed, soft and quiet. Her fingers carded through his hair, scratching pleasingly against his scalp.  

 


	6. *'Dominate; Wet & Messy; Strip Tease' for Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Dom/Sub, Dom Rolf Scamander, Sub Luna Lovegood, Wet & Messy, Strip Tease, Smut

Rolf’s hand slid up her inner thigh, fingers sliding in the slickness between her legs.  He had to smile up at her.  She’d done just as he asked.  

“No knickers, Luna.  Very good.”  

She was biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly as he played with her wetness.  

“Now take the rest of it off, my darling… _slowly_.”

 


	7. *'Quick & Dirty; Sex Pollen; Fingering' for HugBubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Sex Pollen, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, Smut

Luna exhaled loudly and reached for his hand, drawing it down between her legs in a show of boldness that had it been anywhere else, might not have made Rolf think twice.  His wife was very open with her affection.  

“Luna…” he murmured, his fingers spreading her slowly.  He found her slick and ready for him.  Which seemed interesting, given the setting.  “We’re at my grandparents' for tea…not that I’m complaining…but…”  

“Please…just quickly.  I’m not sure what happened, I just know I need you…”  

As he found out later, Luna was reacting oddly to an herbal soap his grandfather had in the guest bathroom.  Apparently, in a scant 1% of the population, it had a slight aphrodisiacal effect. 

 


	8. 'Met at Comic Con' for Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Muggle AU

She wasn’t cosplaying as  _anything_  that Rolf could recognize.  But she was beautiful.  Maybe she wasn’t cosplaying.  Maybe she wandered in through a portal to another world or something.  He couldn’t see her ears beneath her hair, maybe they were pointed.  Maybe she was an elf.  

She turned and locked eyes with him, smiling.  "I’m sorry, but do you happen to know where the toilets are?“  

Rolf smiled.  She was definitely some kind of supreme being.  Even if she was only human.

 


	9. 'Fog' for Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

It was foggy when he brought her back home.  

Rolf was still shaking even though the date had gone very well.  Luna had tucked her hand into the crook of his arm as they walked down the lane towards her father’s house.  

The fog had settled around them.  Cool and clammy, much like his hands.  He was thankful she hadn’t tried to hold hands with him for that very reason.  

Her father’s front door loomed in front of them, growing nearer and nearer as they walked.  

“I had a lovely time, Rolf,” she said, her voice as soft as the tendrils of fog as they swirled around them.  

“As did I,” he said truthfully.  “I’m glad we were able to do this, Luna.”  

She turned towards him, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.  “Me too.”  

Disengaging herself from his arm, she waved goodbye and opened the front door.  

 


End file.
